


Our Second Chance & Fate:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Twist Of Fate Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Playing, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Betrayal, Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Death Threats, Dinner, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exams, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinners, Flogging, Friendship, General, Genital Torture, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Knives, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical, Medical Examination, Needles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Talking, Torture, Touching, Vacation, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was feeling like he was fading away from his happiness, Does someone or something help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, & this is gonna be based off of what’s gonna be leading up to the series finale.*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Series: Twist Of Fate Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654318





	Our Second Chance & Fate:

*Summary: Steve was feeling like he was fading away from his happiness, Does someone or something help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, & this is gonna be based off of what’s gonna be leading up to the series finale.*

“I think that he would want to know the real reason of you leaving 4 years ago, Babe”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, when he met her for lunch. As soon as she got into town, & she called him. He met her at one of their favorite spots on the island, where it’s private, & they can talk. He wanted to know why she wanted to meet with him.

They hugged, & kissed each other “hello”, as they greeted each other. “Danny, There is something I need to tell you”, She paused for a second, & then went right into it, & explained her 4 year absence from their ohana. “The **_CIA_** wanted me to do missions, & give up my life for awhile, I didn’t want to, Cause, The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt Steve, But....They threatened to kill him”, & let the tears come trickling down her face. The Blond took her into his arms, & comforted her. 

Now, That is where they were at, Danny stated once again, “I think that you should tell him **_everything_** , He would understand”, He wiped the tears off of her face. She shook her head “no”, & she said softly, “He would hate me forever”, “No, He won’t, I’ll go with you as moral support”, He offered. She nodded, as she changed her mind, & they went to **_Five-O HQ_**.

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett was doing paperwork in the office, & he was glad to have this time to himself, cause he wasn’t in the mood to see anyone at the moment. The Dark-Haired Man was feeling like he was the end of his life, & career, He was trying to figure out the next chapter of his life. He nearly fainted, when he saw Catherine enter the office with Danny, & he froze at the sight of her.


End file.
